


The Encounter (Podfic Version Cover Art)

by DarkMK



Series: Animorphs Aloud [3]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alien Invasion, Canon-Typical Violence, Cover Art, Gen, Narrated by Tobias, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMK/pseuds/DarkMK
Summary: "Look, we find some way to destroy that ship and maybe the Yeerks will run out of air and water. Maybe that will even mean that they have to give up and go home."The third book of the Animorphs series starts with a simple encounter with a giant Yeerk cargo ship, which could lead to a way to cripple the Yeerk invasion completely, if only the Animorphs can figure out how.Cover artfor a fan-produced audiobook version.





	The Encounter (Podfic Version Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the **cover art only** of part 3 of **Animorphs Aloud**. More information on this series can be found on my profile. Since podfics are not fanworks under their own merit, according to Ao3, I will not be linking audio chapters here.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182775577@N07/48330602582/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
